disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CupcakesForever12/Wasabi Warrior's part 4
So, a WC asked not to make this story mushy, so I gave him/her my word not to. Now, this part has more of drama and adventure. Enjoy! :) xoxo Ally PS! If you HAVEN'T listened the song LA boyz by Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande (from the show VicTORIous), please listen! I PROMISE you won't regret it! I literally can't stop listening to it! hehe! Thanks! Xx Kim's POV 1 hour was almost up, so I grabbed my purse and scribbled a note to my mom that I'll be back soon, and I ran off to Jack's house wanting to get there early. I got there in 3 minutes, a record! I guess I wanted to get there really fast, but not THIS fast! Oh well. I knocked on the door, waiting for Jack to open the door. No answer. I knocked again, but nobody came to greet me. I frowned, biting my lip a little to keep calm. I rang the doorbell, to, what a surprise! No answer. So, I got the extra key from the lawn gnome's tiny, plastic hat and opened the door. The lights were off so I turned them on. Nobody was there. "JACK?" I called out. My voice just echoed around my house and silence fell over again. I walked over to the staircase where I was suppose to meet Jack. I smirked.'' Maybe this is one of Jack's tricks! He want's to surprise me. Well, nobody's going to trick Kim Crawford. I turned around, waiting for hands to cover my hands. But nobody did it. I started to get worried, so I climbed up the stairs. When you climb up the stairs, it leads from inside the house to outside where the stairs swirl a bit, with a small rail to prevent you from falling from the 5th floor to the sidewalk way below, up to the roof. I climbed up cautiously so I won't slip and fall. Suddenly, I heard someone climbing down. I smiled. "Jack? Is that you?" I climbed up a bit more, but to my surprise it wasn't Jack. It was a man with a gun. I stopped cold in my tracks, the man scanning me. He grinned eviley and pointed the gun at me. "Give me all your money or else." I was bursting with fury. How DARE he just demands me to hand over my money to him like that. He thinks he has complete power over me just because he has a gun. I looked at the gun closley. It looked like the gun was made out of a sewer pipe and gray duck tape! Wait a sec... It WAS made out of a sewer pipe and gray duck tape! I smirked. "Do you expect me to believe that 'gun' you're holding is real? I can tell immediatley that it's made out of a sewer pipe and gray duck tape!" He looked at the 'gun' and told me "Really?! You can tell? Do you have any idea's on how to make it more realistic?" "No, sorry. LEAVE BEFORE I HURT YOU!" I screeched. But he just smirked. "JHON! NOW!" he screamed. I looked around frantically and saw a man behind me. He pulled me from behind and my back slammed onto the rail, causing me to groan in pain. He pushed me off the rail and I fell, but, I grabbed the rail bar just in time. I tried not to look below me and see the city lights and honking cars. I started to sweat just by thnking about it. SHOOT! I was sliping. I guess it's time for me to say goodbye to the world. A tear escaped my eyes as I held onto the rail, seeing my feet dangle in the air. Suddenly, I heard a crash. I looked up and saw Jack flying down from the roof to the small squared stop in front of me. He winked at me and started to get into a fight with the 2 jerks. He kicked at Jhon and he fell down the stairs, causing him to black out. The other guy who had the fake gun tried to punch Jack, but he caught it. He said "You probably shouldn't have done that" and he twisted his arm and kicked him on the back, causing him to fly over the rail down to the ground. But something... or should I say someone stopped him. And that was me. With one hand holding on to the rail, and one hand holding his arm, I struggled to keep him alive. He panicked, and he twisted and turned. I screeched "DO YOU WANT ME TO LET GO OF YOU? IF YOU TURN LIKE THAT I'LL DROP YOU!" He immediatley stopped. I felt a strong hand grab my arm which was holding onto the rail, which pulled me and the guy up. I dropped the idiot on the ground, tears forming my eyes. "Jack.." I whispered. I hugged him really tightly, and he conforted me while I sobbed quietly into his shirt. I heard the man get up, and I felt really dizzy for some reason. I felt really hot and I started to sweat. Then everything went black. Jack's POV: I felt Kim's grip loosten a little, and realised she fainted. I panicked. She went through a tough time and she's probably tired. I scooped her up bridal style. I turned away from the man and I heard the man get a real gun and pointed it at me. "Save it." I told him, still walking down the stairs. "We both saved you from dying, and you should consider that lucky. Don't kill someone who saved your life. Leave before I think about calling the cops." I turned around and saw him lower his gun and dropping it to the ground, with tears forming around his eyes. He grabbed Jhon, and he sped off with a parachute Jhon had in his pack. I kicked the gun into the garbage can below and smiled. Kim was safe now. I led her to my couch and set her down there. I quickly went to the kitchen to grab a bowl and a towel. I grabbed some frozen pea's from the freezer (I don't even know why we have those) and ran back to Kim. I put the frozen peas on her forehead, and drenched the towel with ice cold water and patted it around her face. I saw her stir a bit and I smiled. She was okay. '''Phew! DONE! So, how was it? Exciting? So, the part about Jack carrying Kim and Jack telling the bad dude to lower the gun was from Detective Conan, where Shinichi was carrying Ran. (If you're Japanses you would know about the show and maybe even ship Shinichi and Ran, like I do ^.^ ) So, credits about that part and idea formed from there! Hoped you liked it, and tell me if you want me to do more of that drama, exciting bits. THANKS! Xoxoxo :) ' Category:Blog posts